Making the Right Choice
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Andy goes to see Sam about what he told her about Callaghan. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Sigh ... I still do not own Rookie Blue. How about you? You having any luck? _

_..._

_A/N: I'm so glad you guys have liked my Rookie Blue fics so far, they've been so much fun to write! _

_Alrighty, here's another quickie, from "Broad Daylight". Based on the scene where Sam tells Andy's about Callaghan's yearly rookies. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

She had wanted to confront him about it. She'd wanted to ask him if it was true, if he really did pick a new rookie every year. But a part of her didn't want to. She didn't want to suffer through another failed relationship. She didn't want to feel like some pick of the litter, newbie. She didn't want to have to face the fact that she'd gone down the wrong road, yet again.

But maybe it was more than that. Maybe she was so afraid to be alone, that she didn't want it to be true ... that she didn't care if it was true. No, she did care. She was just a little too weak to make the leap. Or maybe just to make it _alone_.

There was something she needed to know first. She told herself that it wouldn't change what had to be done with Luke, but it would certainly make things easier. And it would settle something that had been up in the air for far too long.

Andy made her way to his apartment, trying to work out in her head what she was going to say. Nothing seemed right, or appropriate, or good enough ... it all felt either too formal, or too sleezy.

She groaned in protest once she reached the apartment building, scanning the row of buttons for his number. With a final sigh, she pressed it.

A few moments later, his voice came through the speaker. "Yeah?"

"Um, it's Andy," she told him.

He was silent for a moment, but then the buzzer sounded, so she figured he'd buzzed her in.

Andy made her way up the stairs, making her way to his apartment. The door opened as she got there, and he poked his head out into the hall.

"Hey," he greeted. "What's up?"

Andy chewed on her bottom lip, still wondering where to start.

Sam waited patiently. "McNally?"

"Why did you tell me?" she blurted out.

Sam sighed, opening the door wide and motioning for her to come inside. He closed the door behind her, walking past her into the room. "Want a drink?" he asked her.

Andy shook her head. "No ... I don't think I'll be here long. I just ... why did you tell me?"

"About Callaghan?" Sam clarified.

Andy nodded her head.

"I just figured you should know," he told her, half-truthfully.

Andy stared at him for a moment. "Is that the only reason?"

He took in her appearance, and the hopeful expression on her face ... and he'd be lying if he said it didn't get him thinking. Sure, there was a pretty big _other_ reason why he'd told her about Callaghan's rookies, but he didn't know if she really wanted to know. If she was willing to take that risk. "I think you know the reason," he tried, baiting her.

Andy stepped towards him, her hands rubbing against her pant legs as she walked. "You might have clarify it for me."

Sam held her gaze, letting her walk to him, standing resolutely still. "Do you know what you're asking?" he asked in a soft, but deep voice.

Andy nodded her head.

"Well, then ..." he trailed off, closing the remaining distance between them. His head descended towards hers, and then his lips crashed down onto hers.

She welcomed him with open arms, sliding them around his shoulders as his came up to her back. His kisses made her weak in the knees, and she had to hold onto him for support.

He was more than willing to give it, his hands holding her tightly causing her shirt to ride up at the back. His fingers caressed the skin that was revealed, causing her to hiss at the heat and shiver at the same time.

They continued as they were for another few minutes before he started angling her towards his bedroom.

"Wait," Andy spoke, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes slightly clouded over.

Andy slid carefully back down onto her flat feet, her hands going with her. Her palms pressed against his chest, feeling the taut muscles beneath the shirt he wore. It was enough to make her want to shut up, but she knew she needed to say it. "There's something I have to take care of first ..."

Sam nodded, understanding what she meant. He couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for Callaghan, knowing that she was about to end it with him. Though he found himself respecting her more, knowing that she wasn't willing to go any further with him until she cleared things up with Callaghan.

"We're good, though, right?" Andy asked him.

Sam nodded his head, kissing her softly once more.

Andy almost whimpered when he pulled back, but knew that she had to leave before she changed her mind. She wasn't a cheater, and she knew that there were definitely some things she needed to discuss with Luke before anything else happened. She would question and berate him for trying to make her his rookie of the year, and when it was all done, she would come back to Sam. Where she - hopefully - belonged.

She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she was hopeful that things were looking up.

...

_The end. _

_This one had less Sam/Andy romance than most of my stories, but I liked the possibility in this one, rather than the conclusion. _

_What did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
